yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis
Nemesis is a character that only appears in Mission Mode. She first appeared in the mission mode update video on November 15th, 2016. One of her concept designs was later posted in the fan art contest post. If she is enabled in Mission Mode, Nemesis will attempt to hunt down Ayano Aishi. She will attack her if she finds her. Description ""Mission Mode" takes place in a separate timeline from the main game. In Mission Mode, you play as a young female assassin who has been contracted to kill a student at school. However, you aren't the only killer at school... Nemesis is a character who attempts to hunt and kill you during Mission Mode. It is impossible to kill her with a frontal attack; if you want to kill her, you need to approach her from behind. If you run, she will hear your footsteps, so you must be very careful and quiet if you wish to sneak up on her. Depending on what difficulty level you have chosen, Nemesis might be invincible, and might also be disguised as one of the female students. So, just who is Nemesis? Is she a bodyguard hired to protect the student that you're after? Is she a vigilante who has made it her mission to stop you? Is she another assassin who wants to remove her competition? Or, true to her namesake - the Greek goddess of retribution - is she here to take revenge on the protagonist for the sins of her past? For now, it's a complete mystery..." Appearance Nemesis has short, straight black hair with bangs covering one eye. Her eyes are red. Her skin is ghostly pale. She has a custom version of the dark blazer that includes black gloves. If looked at from a certain angle or if she is killed, it is shown that her panties are black as well. It was also mentioned in the video of her first appearance that her appearance may be randomized in each game so it is not as easy to tell who she is. However, instead of this, she will take the appearance of a generic female student if the player uses a certain difficulty level. Personality Nemesis is quite obviously a threat, according to Info-chan. If the player sends her a photo of Nemesis, she will state that she doesn't have a profile for her. Info-chan's responses will change if the player continues to send photos of Nemesis to her. If the player sends a photo of a disguised Nemesis to Info-chan, she will respond by saying that something about her seems wrong. Trivia * She is only able to be killed from behind. * Her concept art is by Mulberry. Gallery NemesisChan.png|An illustration of Nemesis (outdated) nemesis.png|A full body illustration of Nemesis (outdated) NemesisPortrait.png|Nemesis' old portrait. Nemesis-0.png|Nemesis' new design. 2mQC2.png|Nemesis' new possible designs 646e0ea5-73e8-4f57-8657-1bd011146be9.png|Nemesis' old placeholder design. NemesisChanFanmadePort.png|Made by BaedereBaemulator. Credit her if used. Nemesis Chan with my name OWO.png|A Fan-made portrait by Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader NemesisPort.png|A fan portrait of her by Yumi 1483193179988.png|Nemesis' old reference image. Artist here. Category:Canon Students Category:Canon Characters Category:Females